13 de Febrero
by Sira Kasuqui
Summary: 14 de febrero dis hemoso para los enmorados de KONOHA, PERO.... que pasari si ¿HInata no le pidiera a Naruto ser su cita? y si Sasuke le pidiera a hinata ser su cita? lean este enruedo amoroso. Aceptare cualquier tipo de comentarios y criticas,
1. Chapter 1

La luz del sol se adentra a una habitación opaca, llegando al rostro de Hinata, quien se encontraba recostada, a la insistencia de aquella luz, empezó a abrir los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro la cual desapareció al ver que se encontraba sola , se levanto rápidamente cubriéndose con una sabana y buscando su ropa. _Por que ha pasado esto me siento tan confundid, puede ser que lo que paso a noche fue solo el deseo o la pasión, pero ¿amor? Si apenas le hablo a U chicha-san…___

Los pensamientos de Hinata fueron interrumpidos por Sasuke quien entro con una bandeja del desayuno que dejo sobre un mueble pequeño.

-Hinata, ¿Qué haces?-Sasuke la mira con ignorancia y se va acercando a ella.

-U-Uchiha-san , necesito b-buscar mi ropa-me volteo rápidamente para no avergonzarme mas, ni pensar que la noche pasada no le llame Uchiha-san si no Sasuke, siento su respiración tan cerca y sus brazos rodean mi cuerpo.

-¿acaso ya te quieres ir mi hime?-me pregunto cerca de mi oído, mi corazón latía deprisa, ¿pero que podía ser? , ya me esperaba un regaño si no llegaba al desayuno y el me esta confundiendo tanto.

-Uchiha-san n-necesito ir a mi casa no he ll-llegado desde ayer y s-se pueden preocupar- dije sin mirarlo, mientras ya apretaba mi ropa en mis manos.

-no puedes- ¡que¡ como que no podía, quien es el para mandarme.

-¿Por qué?- hable fuerte volteándome a mirarlo, sin prevenir que estaría tan cerca de el sintiéndome indefensa

-quiero estar contigo-veo su cara de ignorancia y enojó al mismo tiempo.

-me p-puedo ir cuando quiera y tu n-no puede d-detenerme- dije poniéndome nerviosa por la distancia entre los dos pero sin ceder a su petición

- ¿que vas explicar cuando vean la marca de tu hombro?-sus ojos se abren por el asombro. Sasuke va por un espejo de mano y se la da.

Me dirijo al tocador del baño con el espejo de mano y si definitivamente veo una marca como cicatriz de una luna y un kanji. Sasuke se adentra al baño con una sonrisa de triunfador.

-y ¿bien?

-no- con firmeza le respondo si cree que va a detenerme no va a hacer así, pero el me pidió un cita. Hinata reaccionó con el punto débil que Sasuke tendría que ceder a dejarla ir -no p-puedo mi p-padre me m-matara si no estoy en el d-desayuno y no me dejara salir toda la semana- ve como su expresión cambia rápidamente.

-si ese es el acaso puedes irte nos veremos en la entrada de la aldea, a las 7- Sasuke se sale de l baño para llegara al marco de la puerta-Hinata- se voltea a verme- te dejo sola para que te cambies y puedas desayunar un poco- lo ultimo dice señalando la bandeja.

Me apresuro a cambiarme, pero mi estomagó mi interrumpe rugiendo y no me resisto a probar el desayuno que ha dejado y preparado para mi... después arreglare la cama y saldré por la ventana.

************Sasuke***********

Después de salir de la habitación he esperado en el pasillo, escuchando todo lo que hace, aunque un risa sale al escuchar rugir su estomago plano, además no la culpo, después de lo e anoche quien no tendría hambre hasta yo me levante para preparar el desayuno. Pero quería desayunar con ella, no que mi propia estrategia se volviera a mi contra, debo pensar que Hinata es magnifica por que cuando quiere piensa y se esforzaría para lógralo. Por ella fue que regrese a la aldea, el destino me dio la oportunidad de enamorarla, de poder hacerla feliz.

AHORA ELLA TIENE UNA NUEVA OPORUTNIDAD Y YO IGUAL.

Sasuke no cambiara sus planes, tenia que enamorarla empezando por ahora, planear la mejor cita de San Valentín para Hinata, a un que no fuera todo de color de rosas y romántico, tenia que ser su esencia y la de ella. Se le forma una sonrisa en el rostro pensando lo que pasaría esta noche.

***************en el desayuno con Hinata**************

Todos (Hinata, Neji, Hanabi, Hiashi) se encontraba sentados en una gran mesa ovalada, en el centro de lado derecho se encontraba Hiashi a su izquierda Hanabi, y de lado derecho Neji junto Hinata. Desayunaban tranquilamente, con algunas frases cortas de parte de Hiashi felicitando a Hanabi.

Por que no puede dejar de hacerlo aunque se a debía intentar disimular el aprecio que le tenia a su hija menor, por pura moralidad. A sacar esa palabra Hinata se puso tensa. Moralidad, algo que no recordó anoche, cuando siguió los impulsos del ¿cuerpo? del ¿corazón?

Hinata después del desayuno fue a ducharse, se arropa con unas bermudas y se recostó en su cama durante la tarde, no sabia que hacer, hasta que llamo a la puerta Neji para pasar con grandes bolsas.

-Hinata-sama, aun ¿no se a arreglado?- pregunto con cierta incredibilidad, sentándose en la cama (poniendo las bolsa del lado de el) donde Hinata lo imito y con la mirada agachada pregunto:

-Neji ya s-sanes lo de …

-Si Hinata, lo se todo, -Ojala y no este enterado de que no llegue anoche- además no tengo que reprimirte del por que no has llegado a casa hasta el desayuno-pareciera como si leyera mis pensamientos-a propósito e traído algo para ti-de las bolsas que dejo a su lado saco un vestido de color lila, unas sandalias de tacan corto blancas, y un pasador grande decorado con plumas y pedrería- toma Hinata…

Me siento tan emocionada Neji mi hermano ha venido en el momento que lo necesito, con una gran sorpresa. Me acerco para abrazarlo interrumpiéndolo- ¡Neji! ¡gracias! Eres como una hada madrina que me ha cuidado cuando se le necesita a escondidas y cuando es necesario aparece alegrándome mas…

-Hinata sabes que puedes confiar en mi cuando lo necesites, por que eres como una hermana y te quiero así-se soltó del abrazo y camino hacia la puerta- suerte Hinata- cerró y camino hacia el pasillo, debía aprovechar esa tarde con Ten-Ten.

Hinata se arreglo con lo que le había comprado Neji, solo que aumentándole un suéter blanco que fue de su mama y así salió a las calles de konoha, sintiéndose avergonzada por que todos la miraban, pero feliz por que si a los demás les gustaba a Sasuke también.

***************en la entrada de Konoha*****************

Hinata ya había llegado, se encontraba sentada en una banca esperando la llegada de Sasuke, mientras disfrutaba del aire fresco.

-¡Hinata!- La llamo el, haciendo que por inercia la mencionada se posara a su lado- necesito taparte los ojos-¿Qué taparme los ojos? Pensaba en decirle que no, pero al ver su rostro me sentí tan calmada y con confianza que solo atine a decirle que si, saco una tela de la canasta que llevaba y que después me coloco encima de mis ojos, y después de amárrala, sentí como me cargaba (en forma de como e carga a un bebe), sus brazos me daban seguridad, sentí como corría velocidad, la brisa de aire, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchaba los latidos de su corazón y también de agua cayendo, me bajo lentamente sin soltarme, me quito la tela con suavidad y mis ojos se abrieron. Hinata y Sasuke se encontraba enfrente de una pequeña cascada que caía hacia un laguna, ya era de noche y la luna era la única que alumbraba aquel momento…


	2. Chapter 2

La luz del sol se adentra a una habitación opaca, llegando al rostro de Hinata, quien se encontraba recostada, a la insistencia de aquella luz, empezó a abrir los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro la cual desapareció al ver que se encontraba sola , se levanto rápidamente cubriéndose con una sabana y buscando su ropa. _Por que ha pasado esto me siento tan confundid, puede ser que lo que paso a noche fue solo el deseo o la pasión, pero ¿amor? Si apenas le hablo a U chicha-san…___

Los pensamientos de Hinata fueron interrumpidos por Sasuke quien entro con una bandeja del desayuno que dejo sobre un mueble pequeño.

-Hinata, ¿Qué haces?-Sasuke la mira con ignorancia y se va acercando a ella.

-U-Uchiha-san , necesito b-buscar mi ropa-me volteo rápidamente para no avergonzarme mas, ni pensar que la noche pasada no le llame Uchiha-san si no Sasuke, siento su respiración tan cerca y sus brazos rodean mi cuerpo.

-¿acaso ya te quieres ir mi hime?-me pregunto cerca de mi oído, mi corazón latía deprisa, ¿pero que podía ser? , ya me esperaba un regaño si no llegaba al desayuno y el me esta confundiendo tanto.

-Uchiha-san n-necesito ir a mi casa no he ll-llegado desde ayer y s-se pueden preocupar- dije sin mirarlo, mientras ya apretaba mi ropa en mis manos.

-no puedes- ¡que¡ como que no podía, quien es el para mandarme.

-¿Por qué?- hable fuerte volteándome a mirarlo, sin prevenir que estaría tan cerca de el sintiéndome indefensa

-quiero estar contigo-veo su cara de ignorancia y enojó al mismo tiempo.

-me p-puedo ir cuando quiera y tu n-no puede d-detenerme- dije poniéndome nerviosa por la distancia entre los dos pero sin ceder a su petición

- ¿que vas explicar cuando vean la marca de tu hombro?-sus ojos se abren por el asombro. Sasuke va por un espejo de mano y se la da.

Me dirijo al tocador del baño con el espejo de mano y si definitivamente veo una marca como cicatriz de una luna y un kanji. Sasuke se adentra al baño con una sonrisa de triunfador.

-y ¿bien?

-no- con firmeza le respondo si cree que va a detenerme no va a hacer así, pero el me pidió un cita. Hinata reaccionó con el punto débil que Sasuke tendría que ceder a dejarla ir -no p-puedo mi p-padre me m-matara si no estoy en el d-desayuno y no me dejara salir toda la semana- ve como su expresión cambia rápidamente.

-si ese es el acaso puedes irte nos veremos en la entrada de la aldea, a las 7- Sasuke se sale de l baño para llegara al marco de la puerta-Hinata- se voltea a verme- te dejo sola para que te cambies y puedas desayunar un poco- lo ultimo dice señalando la bandeja.

Me apresuro a cambiarme, pero mi estomagó mi interrumpe rugiendo y no me resisto a probar el desayuno que ha dejado y preparado para mi... después arreglare la cama y saldré por la ventana.

************Sasuke***********

Después de salir de la habitación he esperado en el pasillo, escuchando todo lo que hace, aunque un risa sale al escuchar rugir su estomago plano, además no la culpo, después de lo e anoche quien no tendría hambre hasta yo me levante para preparar el desayuno. Pero quería desayunar con ella, no que mi propia estrategia se volviera a mi contra, debo pensar que Hinata es magnifica por que cuando quiere piensa y se esforzaría para lógralo. Por ella fue que regrese a la aldea, el destino me dio la oportunidad de enamorarla, de poder hacerla feliz.

AHORA ELLA TIENE UNA NUEVA OPORUTNIDAD Y YO IGUAL.

Sasuke no cambiara sus planes, tenia que enamorarla empezando por ahora, planear la mejor cita de San Valentín para Hinata, a un que no fuera todo de color de rosas y romántico, tenia que ser su esencia y la de ella. Se le forma una sonrisa en el rostro pensando lo que pasaría esta noche.

***************en el desayuno con Hinata**************

Todos (Hinata, Neji, Hanabi, Hiashi) se encontraba sentados en una gran mesa ovalada, en el centro de lado derecho se encontraba Hiashi a su izquierda Hanabi, y de lado derecho Neji junto Hinata. Desayunaban tranquilamente, con algunas frases cortas de parte de Hiashi felicitando a Hanabi.

Por que no puede dejar de hacerlo aunque se a debía intentar disimular el aprecio que le tenia a su hija menor, por pura moralidad. A sacar esa palabra Hinata se puso tensa. Moralidad, algo que no recordó anoche, cuando siguió los impulsos del ¿cuerpo? del ¿corazón?

Hinata después del desayuno fue a ducharse, se arropa con unas bermudas y se recostó en su cama durante la tarde, no sabia que hacer, hasta que llamo a la puerta Neji para pasar con grandes bolsas.

-Hinata-sama, aun ¿no se a arreglado?- pregunto con cierta incredibilidad, sentándose en la cama (poniendo las bolsa del lado de el) donde Hinata lo imito y con la mirada agachada pregunto:

-Neji ya s-sanes lo de …

-Si Hinata, lo se todo, -Ojala y no este enterado de que no llegue anoche- además no tengo que reprimirte del por que no has llegado a casa hasta el desayuno-pareciera como si leyera mis pensamientos-a propósito e traído algo para ti-de las bolsas que dejo a su lado saco un vestido de color lila, unas sandalias de tacan corto blancas, y un pasador grande decorado con plumas y pedrería- toma Hinata…

Me siento tan emocionada Neji mi hermano ha venido en el momento que lo necesito, con una gran sorpresa. Me acerco para abrazarlo interrumpiéndolo- ¡Neji! ¡gracias! Eres como una hada madrina que me ha cuidado cuando se le necesita a escondidas y cuando es necesario aparece alegrándome mas…

-Hinata sabes que puedes confiar en mi cuando lo necesites, por que eres como una hermana y te quiero así-se soltó del abrazo y camino hacia la puerta- suerte Hinata- cerró y camino hacia el pasillo, debía aprovechar esa tarde con Ten-Ten.

Hinata se arreglo con lo que le había comprado Neji, solo que aumentándole un suéter blanco que fue de su mama y así salió a las calles de konoha, sintiéndose avergonzada por que todos la miraban, pero feliz por que si a los demás les gustaba a Sasuke también.

***************en la entrada de Konoha*****************

Hinata ya había llegado, se encontraba sentada en una banca esperando la llegada de Sasuke, mientras disfrutaba del aire fresco.

-¡Hinata!- La llamo el, haciendo que por inercia la mencionada se posara a su lado- necesito taparte los ojos-¿Qué taparme los ojos? Pensaba en decirle que no, pero al ver su rostro me sentí tan calmada y con confianza que solo atine a decirle que si, saco una tela de la canasta que llevaba y que después me coloco encima de mis ojos, y después de amárrala, sentí como me cargaba (en forma de como e carga a un bebe), sus brazos me daban seguridad, sentí como corría velocidad, la brisa de aire, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchaba los latidos de su corazón y también de agua cayendo, me bajo lentamente sin soltarme, me quito la tela con suavidad y mis ojos se abrieron. Hinata y Sasuke se encontraba enfrente de una pequeña cascada que caía hacia un laguna, ya era de noche y la luna era la única que alumbraba aquel momento…


	3. un pasado, un secreto

**** capitulo 3****

-Uchiha-san e-esto es h-hermoso-logre pronunciar quedándome pasmada por el lugar. Pero el interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Hinata te gustaría sentarnos para cenar- yo asentí mientras me guiaba a la horilla de la laguna donde acomodo un mantel, ya sentados saco de la canasta saco unas bolas de arroz dos platos de Sukiyaki y un termo grande lleno de te- espero que realmente te guste.

-claro-empezó a comer al mismo tiempo que yo y solo estábamos en silencio, disfrutando de nuestra armonía.

Así paso el tiempo los dos juntos disfrutando de su estadía con pequeñas mirados de reojo. Ya después de terminar de cenar, detecto a Sasuke pensativo, viendo al cielo.

-U-Uchiga-san, ¿que le s-sucede?- me volteo a ver, tal vez fui algo indiscreta…

****Sasuke****

Sera bueno que le diga que es lo que cruza por mi mente en estos momentos, mi oscuro pasado, no creo que lo haga por importancia o para divulgación, se lo diré.

-Hinata,-me voltea a ver- veo el cielo por qué me recuerda a mi familia a mi madre, a lo que les paso-ella se queda atenta escuchando- aquella noche las estrellas brillaban…

=======================flash back==========================

Acabo de regresar de mi entrenamiento, mi casa se escucha silenciosa, me quedo mirando en el pórtico a las estrellas que siempre brillan pero que están tan lejos como para alcanzarlas - ¡NO!- Es mi madre a la que escucho gritar, corro siguiendo sus gritos y en la primera habitación encuentro ami padre tirado en la oscuridad, con luna gracias a su resplandor me muestra su verdadera apariencia, en su pecho esta clavada una katana y un charco de sangre esta debajo de el, me encuentro en shock sin poder gritar-¡ por favor!- otra ves es el grito de mi madre y por instinto lo vuelvo a seguir , esta ves llego a la ultima habitación, ha empezado una pequeña lluvia y con unos rayos s de luna que se traspasa por las nubes la habitación se ha iluminado, es mi madre que no se ha percatado de mi presencia, esta acostada quejándose en el suelo.

-madre-es la voz de mi hermano- ¿que no te arrepientes de lo que has hecho?, de siempre hacer lo que mi padre hacia, siempre no demostrarme tu cariño, es tu hora de pagar ¡maldita!- el ha matadoa mi padre y ahora intenta hacer lo mismo con mi madre, me quedo estático, viendo como la golpea, mientras mi madre se retuerce cruza la mirada conmigo.

-¡Sasuke! Corre hijo escapa- me suplica y ha un en sus golpes esta llorando, por mi, por el peligro que corro. Mi hermano voltea a mí y con mas fervor le atraviesa el pecho con su mano.

-Sasuke, hermanito- se va acercando a mi y empiezo a correr en dirección a la salida el no corre solo me mira, ya en el patio me empiezo a mojar y en la salida vuelve a estar el- pensabas escapar.

Me enfrente a el- ¿Por qué los has matado?-le grito, solo el se empieza a reír.

-¿todavía te lo preguntas? O ¿quieres recordarme que re amaban mas ati que ami?- eso es mentira.

-pero siempre te han querido mas a ti, que a mi- me mira calmado a un en la lluvia

- que mas da que peleamos por eso, ya están muertos- la luna nos alumbro totalmente, el se acerco a mi, vi sus ojos y después volví a la oscuridad.

======================= fin de flash back==========================

***********Hinata**********

Podía ver como sus ojos se encontraban rojos con lágrimas aun no derramadas, me había confesado su pasado, su vida, a mí y no a cualquier otra, sentía alegría que me tuviera tanta confianza, levemente tome su mano entre las mías, me miro a los ojos y me di el valor para mirarle.

-sasuke- hable tranquila, pero temerosa-no te preocupes, llano te sientas solo-una sonrisa en nuestro rostro apareció y después un abrazo, la atmosfera se volvió tranquila, mientras mirábamos el agua, me levante por instinto caminando a la orilla del lago, donde cuidadosamente me quite mis tacones y suavemente mi ropa que callo sobre una roca. Camine adentran dome al agua…

Le seria sincera, y le mostraría mis mas profundo secreto.

***********Sasuke*********

Hinata con solo su ropa interior empezó a caminar sobre el agua, hasta llegar al centro, donde inicio con movimientos suaves con sus brazos, sus piernas se movían lenta y delicadamente, como si el aire fuera pesado pero ala vez ligero, comienza una danza que va de acuerdo con el agua, ¿el agua? ¿el agua se mueve?

Ella la esta controlando con el movimiento de su danza, delegados y gruesos hilos de agua se mueven a su alrededor, al momento de sus giros la acompañan como si formaran un capullo para ella, los delgados se empiezan a azotar en las rocas formado como un ritmo excitante pero extraño. Sus movimientos son mas fuertes, mas veloces, mas hermosos, vuelve hacer otro "capullo" pero grande que se empieza a deshacer de arriba y a la altura de sus piernas va formado una media esfera; el agua se tranquilaza, todo vuelve a su normalidad, camina lentamente hacia a mi ya con sus ojos abiertos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, me apresuró a llegar a la orilla y la abrazo…

*********Hinata*******

Le correspondo al abrazo y acercándome a el, le dijo al odio algo que mi corazón anhelaba sacar: Sasuke, te quiero..

Hinata se quedo dormida en el abrazo esperando que Sasuke lo haya escuchado, y el solo no lo escucho si no que le correspondió a la palabra, para después llevarla cargando a su casa (Hinata).

*****Sasuke en la casa de Hinata *****

Me meto por la ventana a su cuarto con ella en mis brazos, a de estar cansada a si que la recuesto en su cama tapándola, darle un beso en sus labios y susurrarle de nuevo un: TE AMO.

**Hola aqui ya la conti, perdonen por la espera, gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les haya gustado...**


	4. dudas y descion

**** capitulo 3****

-Uchiha-san e-esto es h-hermoso-logre pronunciar quedándome pasmada por el lugar. Pero el interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Hinata te gustaría sentarnos para cenar- yo asentí mientras me guiaba a la horilla de la laguna donde acomodo un mantel, ya sentados saco de la canasta saco unas bolas de arroz dos platos de Sukiyaki y un termo grande lleno de te- espero que realmente te guste.

-claro-empezó a comer al mismo tiempo que yo y solo estábamos en silencio, disfrutando de nuestra armonía.

Así paso el tiempo los dos juntos disfrutando de su estadía con pequeñas mirados de reojo. Ya después de terminar de cenar, detecto a Sasuke pensativo, viendo al cielo.

-U-Uchiga-san, ¿que le s-sucede?- me volteo a ver, tal vez fui algo indiscreta…

****Sasuke****

Sera bueno que le diga que es lo que cruza por mi mente en estos momentos, mi oscuro pasado, no creo que lo haga por importancia o para divulgación, se lo diré.

-Hinata,-me voltea a ver- veo el cielo por qué me recuerda a mi familia a mi madre, a lo que les paso-ella se queda atenta escuchando- aquella noche las estrellas brillaban…

=======================flash back==========================

Acabo de regresar de mi entrenamiento, mi casa se escucha silenciosa, me quedo mirando en el pórtico a las estrellas que siempre brillan pero que están tan lejos como para alcanzarlas - ¡NO!- Es mi madre a la que escucho gritar, corro siguiendo sus gritos y en la primera habitación encuentro ami padre tirado en la oscuridad, con luna gracias a su resplandor me muestra su verdadera apariencia, en su pecho esta clavada una katana y un charco de sangre esta debajo de el, me encuentro en shock sin poder gritar-¡ por favor!- otra ves es el grito de mi madre y por instinto lo vuelvo a seguir , esta ves llego a la ultima habitación, ha empezado una pequeña lluvia y con unos rayos s de luna que se traspasa por las nubes la habitación se ha iluminado, es mi madre que no se ha percatado de mi presencia, esta acostada quejándose en el suelo.

-madre-es la voz de mi hermano- ¿que no te arrepientes de lo que has hecho?, de siempre hacer lo que mi padre hacia, siempre no demostrarme tu cariño, es tu hora de pagar ¡maldita!- el ha matadoa mi padre y ahora intenta hacer lo mismo con mi madre, me quedo estático, viendo como la golpea, mientras mi madre se retuerce cruza la mirada conmigo.

-¡Sasuke! Corre hijo escapa- me suplica y ha un en sus golpes esta llorando, por mi, por el peligro que corro. Mi hermano voltea a mí y con mas fervor le atraviesa el pecho con su mano.

-Sasuke, hermanito- se va acercando a mi y empiezo a correr en dirección a la salida el no corre solo me mira, ya en el patio me empiezo a mojar y en la salida vuelve a estar el- pensabas escapar.

Me enfrente a el- ¿Por qué los has matado?-le grito, solo el se empieza a reír.

-¿todavía te lo preguntas? O ¿quieres recordarme que re amaban mas ati que ami?- eso es mentira.

-pero siempre te han querido mas a ti, que a mi- me mira calmado a un en la lluvia

- que mas da que peleamos por eso, ya están muertos- la luna nos alumbro totalmente, el se acerco a mi, vi sus ojos y después volví a la oscuridad.

======================= fin de flash back==========================

***********Hinata**********

Podía ver como sus ojos se encontraban rojos con lágrimas aun no derramadas, me había confesado su pasado, su vida, a mí y no a cualquier otra, sentía alegría que me tuviera tanta confianza, levemente tome su mano entre las mías, me miro a los ojos y me di el valor para mirarle.

-sasuke- hable tranquila, pero temerosa-no te preocupes, llano te sientas solo-una sonrisa en nuestro rostro apareció y después un abrazo, la atmosfera se volvió tranquila, mientras mirábamos el agua, me levante por instinto caminando a la orilla del lago, donde cuidadosamente me quite mis tacones y suavemente mi ropa que callo sobre una roca. Camine adentran dome al agua…

Le seria sincera, y le mostraría mis mas profundo secreto.

***********Sasuke*********

Hinata con solo su ropa interior empezó a caminar sobre el agua, hasta llegar al centro, donde inicio con movimientos suaves con sus brazos, sus piernas se movían lenta y delicadamente, como si el aire fuera pesado pero ala vez ligero, comienza una danza que va de acuerdo con el agua, ¿el agua? ¿el agua se mueve?

Ella la esta controlando con el movimiento de su danza, delegados y gruesos hilos de agua se mueven a su alrededor, al momento de sus giros la acompañan como si formaran un capullo para ella, los delgados se empiezan a azotar en las rocas formado como un ritmo excitante pero extraño. Sus movimientos son mas fuertes, mas veloces, mas hermosos, vuelve hacer otro "capullo" pero grande que se empieza a deshacer de arriba y a la altura de sus piernas va formado una media esfera; el agua se tranquilaza, todo vuelve a su normalidad, camina lentamente hacia a mi ya con sus ojos abiertos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, me apresuró a llegar a la orilla y la abrazo…

*********Hinata*******

Le correspondo al abrazo y acercándome a el, le dijo al odio algo que mi corazón anhelaba sacar: Sasuke, te quiero..

Hinata se quedo dormida en el abrazo esperando que Sasuke lo haya escuchado, y el solo no lo escucho si no que le correspondió a la palabra, para después llevarla cargando a su casa (Hinata).

*****Sasuke en la casa de Hinata *****

Me meto por la ventana a su cuarto con ella en mis brazos, a de estar cansada a si que la recuesto en su cama tapándola, darle un beso en sus labios y susurrarle de nuevo un: TE AMO.

**Hola aqui ya la conti, perdonen por la espera, gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les haya gustado...**


	5. Chapter 5: un adios

Capitulo 5. un adios.

**************Sasuke************

Naruto esquivaba las shurikens de Sakura entre las penumbras del bosque, mientras Sasuke atacaba a Kakashi con mayor fervor aun que su cuerpo estuviera en aquel campo, su mente se encontraba en otro lugar...

Kakashi se detiene sin ninguna razón-Hinata, ¿por que sigues escondida?- Hinata a estado ahí desde tanto tiempo y yo ni enterado,- Vamos, no se has tímida- Hinata sale de los árboles ante la admiración de todos.

-y-yo he venid...-Kakashi la interrumpe.

-creo que ya todas sabemos para que... así que mejor hay que dejarlos, Naruto, Sakura, vámonos a comer - los dos se fueron silencio, mientras Naruto gritaba "¡ramen, ramen!"

-Sasuke... yo ...-Hinata esta aun lejos de mi por unos pasos, sus ojos están hinchados, y solo se queda mirando al suelo. Suena un relámpago, la luz del sol ha desaparecido completamente, y ya ha empezado a caer un lluvia densa en Konoha. la escena se había vuelto sombría y aun Hinata y Sasuke seguían en silencio...

Sasuke se acercaba poco apoco a Hinata, hasta que llego a ella, tocando su hombro.

-Hinata, será mejor que nos vallamos, esta lloviendo y te puedes resfriar...

-no, ¡Sasuke!-Hinata aparto el brazo del mencionado, y volvió su mirada a el.

-Hinata ¿que te sucede?

-no podemos seguir, nosotros... yo... tu...-me duele verlo con esa expresión de angustia.

-de ¿que hablas?-su vos es delgada por la lluvia.

-Sasuke te d-debo de dejar de ver, debes d-dejar lo nuestro, olvidar todo lo q-que ha ocurrido, yo d-debo de hacer lo mismo- mis lagrimas caen por mi rostro, ante la lluvia que se ha vuelto tormenta...

-Hinata ¿por que..?- no le puedo decir la verdad, podría enfurecerse con mi padre, le dar la muerte..

-Sasuke...- Me abraza para después estar mas cerca de el, de su rostro, de su mirada oscura.

-Se que no me amas a mi por que aun sientes algo por el dobe- no Sasuke tu en poco tiempo has echo que lo olvide- pero se que tu me quieres, por favor tenemos que seguir, los dos como ayer, eres la chica que me llamo la atención en el pasado , y que ahora se ha convertido en mujer que amo...

-Sasuke yo... no podemos seguir- intento apartarlo pero me acerca mas a el amarrándome de la cintura.

- Antes de que digas algo… te dejare ir de si después de esto me que ya no me quieres...- se acerco agachando su cabeza y me beso, un beso apasionado, de cariño, de pertenencia, de deseo y tal vez de amor...

Paso largo tiempo hasta que me separe de el, solo después de eso me soltó, espero mi respuesta en silencio, con la lluvia, baje la vista.

-no, n-no te amo-dije de forma cruda, mi corazón se desgarraba y salí corriendo otra vez huía, como siempre. Mientras inconscientemente mi corazón grita que te quiere demasiado, que te ama, que te necesita...


End file.
